Out of Character?
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Rasa suka kadang datang dalam sekejap mata. Rasa cinta kadang datang di saat tak terduga. Dan kedua rasa itu sering kali membuat sebagian besar manusia keluar dari zona sikap amannya. Well, dengan kata lain. Cinta membuat seseorang menjadi Out of Character?/ GH AU/ ONE SHOOT/ Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: ****NARUTO belongs to OM KISHIMOTO (bejeked rame2 XD)**

**Warning: standart warning applied. AU. ****Typos bertebaran, alur loncar-loncat, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD ****melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.**

**.**

**.**

Holla, Akemi Holic! (bejeked XD)

Balik lagi bersama Akemi disini lengkap dengan fic abal nan gaje terbaru Akemi. Betewe eniwe baswe (halah - -"a) ini fic gaahina ke berapa saya yak? Saya lupa XD

.

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. baik yang berupa materiil maupun non materiil.

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

**DON'T LIKE****DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Rasa suka kadang datang dalam sekejap mata. Rasa cinta kadang datang di saat tak terduga. Dan kedua rasa itu ****sering kali ****membuat sebagian besar manusia**** keluar**** dari zona sikap amannya. Well, dengan kata lain. Cinta membuat seseorang menjadi **_**Out of Character?**_

**.**

**-oo-**

**Title: Out of Character?**

**Main pair: Gaara x Hinata**

**Genre: Romance**

**-oo-**

**.**

"Hyuuga Hinata!" teriak seorang pria berpakaian serba hijau ketat dengan potongan rambut mirip mangkok siomay (?) memanggil –meneriakkan- nama salah atu murid didiknya.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" masih dengan pose celingak-celinguk yang sama. Tapi, kali ini nada suaranya naik dua oktaf.

"Sensei, aku ada disini" jawab gadis yang dipanggil kalem.

"Oh, cepatlah, Nak! Kobarkan semangat masa mudamu!" sensei itu menutupi salah tingkahnya dengan kata-kata trademark andalannya. Lengkap dengan pose merdeka dengan kobaran semangat empat lima. Sorot matanya bergelora. Aura di sekitarnya memanas terbakar api semangat. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang berada pada radius jarak radiasi panas tersebut segera menyingkir menjauh.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Degup jantungnya bergemuruh panik dan matanya terpejam rapat.

"Baiklah. Dimulai pada hitungan ke tiga!" teriak sensei hijau bergelora yang masih mengeluarkan aura panas. berbanding terbalik dengan tangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba mendingin. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Hinata jelas panik. Olahraga basket adalah salah satu dari –hampir- semua jenis olahraga yang Hinata harap dapat dijauhi. Tapi, apa daya, olahraga –laknat- itulah yang dapat meningkatkan nilainya, membuat dirinya naik kelas dan Hinata mau tak mau, suka tak suka, ingin tak ingin, tetap harus melakukannya.

3

2

1

**PRIITT**

**DUK DUK**

Hinata memulai dengan men-dribble bola ke ring. Pelan-pelan meski langkahnya sesekali tersandung karna terlalu terfokus pada ring basket yang seolah berubah menjadi tujuan hidup matinya. Hanya kurang beberapa meter lagi dan segala usahanya akan selesai.

**PRIIT**

Peluit nyaring itu adalah tanda baginya untuk bersiap membidik dan memasukkan bola basket ke ring.

Bersiap.

'Posisikan tubuh dan jangkauan tangan sejauh mungkin. Pijak kuat-kuat dan mulai menembak' batin Hinata mulai mengicaukan teori yang tadi dijelaskan.

Sayang, bola –laknat- (sudah berapa kali kau mengumpat Hinata –a #abaikan ini) itu malah melambung terlalu rendah. Jangankan masuk, menyentuh ring pun tidak.

Tiga kali percobaan dan hasilnya tetap sama. Hinata merasa terlalu letih. Bayang-bayang membuat ayahnya kecewa menghantuinya.

"Selanjutnya"

Pelajaran it uterus berlangsung dan hasil akhirnya hanya Hinata yang tak bisa memasukkan bola ke ring. Ada beberapa siswi yang gagal tapi, tak seburuk dirinya dan itu membuat Hinata makin terpuruk.

"Sabaku no Gaara, latih Ino Yamanaka dan Hinata Hyuuga. Besok hari terakhir recap data nilai akhir. Semangatlah, Nak! Kobarkan semangat masa muda kalian!"

**-oooo-**

"Lihat ini baik-baik!"

Gaara men-dribble bola Dengan tangkas. Kecepatannya bahkan bisa dikatakan mengagumkan layaknya hyena mengejar mangsa. Dengan kecermatan terlatih Gaara mengukur jarak, membidik dan dengan anggun bola itu melambung tinggi lalu menukik tajam.

**PLUNG**

**PROK PROK**

"_THREE POIN_!" sorak Ino bertepuk tangan meriah.

Menunjukkan kebolehannya pada orang lain jelas bukan salah satu dari sederet keburukan moral Gaara. Tapi, membuat gadis yang disukainya terkesan tentu beda lagi ceritanya.

Alih-alih terkesan, gadis itu justru mengerutkan keningnya. Tatapan matanya memancarkan keseriusan seolah mempertimbangkan akurasi tembakan si juara IT itu.

"Cobalah!"

Hinata mengangguk mantap. Menerima bola yang disodorkan Gaara padanya dan dengan tatapan yang sama berlari menggiring bola ke keranjang seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

**HUP**

Bola melambung tinggi. Tak sampai menyentuh keranjang, menukik turun dan percobaan pertama gagal.

"Masih salah, cobal lagi!" tegur Gaara.

Walaupun ia mencoba berusaha sehalus mungkin tapi nada suaranya mengingkari hatinya. Tetap datar dengan not konstan.

Gaara jelas tak tega jika harus membentak atau bahkan menaikkan nada suaranya beberaoa oktaf dihadapan gadis yang disukainya. Meski itu untuk kebaikan nilai gadis itu sendiri. Di sisi lain, ia juga tak sampai hati melihat gadis itu berlatih mati-matian hanya untuk standar nilai sekolah. Ini sungguh dilema.

Hei, sejak kapan Gaara memperhatikan perasaan orang lain terlebih seorang gadis?

"Ino, kenapa kau hanya diam disana?" tuntut Gaara.

Gadis yang dituntut hanya melirik pelaku penuntut dengan sudut matanya dan kembali pada rutnitas awal yang sempat terganggu. Berselancar di dunia maya. Ayolah, Ino tak benar-benar berseluncur. Itu Cuma kiasan, lihat dia. Bahkan tak membawa peralatan wajib meluncur (abaikan ini)

"Aku nanti kepanasan dan lagi, jangan membentakku!" bentak ini merengut kesal.

Gaara memutar bola matanya ke atas. Oh, membentak gadis hanya pekerjaan orang lemah dan Gaara bukan termasuk salah satu golongan itu.

"Bagaimana Dengan ujianmu besok?" Tanya Gaara memijit pelipis kepalanya yang mulai mengerut.

Bagaimana tidak, Ino hanya sibuk cengar-cengir menatap layar ponselnya. Sementara besok adalah hari terakhir recap nilai. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai juara IT kalau melatih seorang gadis –sebenarnya dua- untuk menembak dengan benar saja ia tak bisa?

"Aku bisa minta diajari Sai-kun nanti malam"

Gadis blonde itu hanya mengedipkan slah satu kelopak matanya centil. Tersenyum begitu sensual (sayang Gaara tak tertarik). Tanpa diberitahu pun Gaara sudah mengerti maksud terselubung dari gadis itu.

"Terserahlah!" ucap Gaara acuh. Mengedikkan kedua bahunya singkat. Daripada mengurus Ino yang ababil lebih baik ia mendidik gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjabat menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu tak ada. Menghilang. Tanpa jejak. Entah kenapa jika menyangkut Hinata dirinya menjadi pribadi yang mudah panik dan suka menerka-nerka kesimpulan seenaknya. Contohnya seperti saat ini. ia menyimpulakan. Bukan atas dasar intuisi serta fakta yang ada dan itu sama sekali bukan gaya Sabaku no Gaara.

"Hinata!"

Lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya naik drastic beberapa oktaf menjadi raungan. Suaranya sarat akan kepanikan. Hanya orang bodoh yang tak peka yang tak menyadari itu.

Walaupun bisa dibilang tak peka, tapi Hinata bukanlah gadis bodoh. Menyadari kekhawatiran guru dadakannya. Cepat-cepat ia menjawab. "Aku disini Gaara-san!" sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya penuh semangat.

Cemburu.

Itu yang dirasakan Gaara saat Hinata bersanding Dengan pria lain. Tentu bukan dirinya. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa gadis telah naik pangkat menjadi gadis yang dicintainya yang Gaara sendiri tak yakin kapan tepatnya menjadi gadis yang dicintainya tertawa riang bersama pria itu dunianya seolah jungkir balik tak karuan.

Seposesif inikah seorang Sabaku jika menyangkut masalah cinta?

Jawabannya iya.

Gaara hanya ingin Hinata menjadi miliknya. Tersenyum untuknya. Tertawa bersamanya. Api amarah brergolak dalam diri Gaara.

"Halo Sepupu, kenapa kau repot-repot dating kesini?" Tanya Ino malas-malasan. Padahal dalam hatinya ia berniat menggoda Gaara.

"Aku kasihan kalian berlatih sendiri. Jadi aku membawakan ini"

Pemuda bersurai mirip Dengan Ino menyodorkan dua gelas air mineral tak dingin yang langsung disambar Hinata Dengan penuh suka cita.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata berbinar-binar.

"Apa aku tidak dihitung?" desisan Gaara teredam tawa pecah dari Ino.

"Dia sepupumu, Ino?" Tanya Gaara gusar. Menggerutukkan giginya kuat.

Ino menjawab pertanyaan penuh emosional Gaara Dengan anggukan polos.

"Hinata menyukainya?" Tanya pemuda jade itu lagi. Masih Dengan pose yang sama. Ditambah tangannya terkepal erat menyembunyikan getaran hebat.

"Kentara sekali, ya?"

Bukannya menjawabnya, Ino justru menanggapinya Dengan balik bertanya sambil mengedipkan kelopak matanya menggoda.

Cukup sudah!

"Terima kasih, Naruto- Kyyaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba Gaara tampil begitu agung di depan Hinata. Membuat gadi itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Beruntung, Gaara masih bertanggung jawab Dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata erat agar tak terjatuh.

"Aku Sabaku no Gaara. Teman sekelas Hinata!"

Gaara menekan tiga kata terakhir seolah menyiratkan ada maksud tersembunyi dari kata-kat itu.

Anehnya, tiba-tiba Naruto berbalik mengambil sesuatudari saku celananya lalu berbalik lagi menghadapi Gaara. Dengan sorot mata tajam Naruto membalas tatapan Gaara yang dilontarkan khusus untuknya.

"Sabaku no Gaara yang menjadi juara IT tahun lalu?"

Gaara menelan ludahnya gugup. Mengangguk singkat kaget Dengan raut wajahnya sendiri yang masih terlihat stoic.

"Ya!"

"Yang akan mewakili sekolah kita bersama timnya di kejuaraan basket tahun ini"

"Ya!" kenapa Gaara merasa perasaannya tak enak. Ada sesuatu. Itu jelas! Perasaannya tak pernah salah.

"Gaara yang itu! Benar-benar Gaara?"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Naruto menjadi tenang. Oh, tenang saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Mungkin bahagia.

Tuh, kan!

"Apa maksudmu?" kedua mata pemuda jade itu menyipit mencurigakan.

"Minta tanda tangan!"

Dengan binar-binar bahagia Naruto menyodorkan sesuatu yang digenggamnya yang berupa notes saku kecil dan sebuah bolpoin.

Great!

Gaara cengo.

Hinata shock.

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak.

~THE END~

Nistanya~

Yasutralah. Yang penting ane hepi XD

Oiya yang nunggu fic 'Lucky Boy and (Un)Lucky Girl' dan 'Magic' (kagak ada)

Itu dua fic gaje nan absurd akan akemi apdet pas akhir taon XD

Dan sekedar keterangan aja nih, (sok banget sih lu) IT tuh singkatan dari Inter High

Sekian dan TERIMA KASIH!

Salam sejahtera penuh cinta muaaaccch

Akemi Wonderweiss M.R


End file.
